This study focuses on the emotional development of physically abused children and the relation between this development and the child-rearing environment of the home. The child's development is assessed in relation to cognitive and physical maturity, affective behavior, interpersonal problem solving skills, and behavior problems. The childrearing environment is assessed in terms of psychosocial environment of the home, family social network and social supports, parental frustration tolerance, childrearing attitude and practices, and parental mood. Psychopathology in the parents is also assessed by the Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia. Subjects are 4- to 10-year-old abused and control children and their families.